


Eight Lifes

by babewearefireproof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, demás, egipto, hombre primitivo, imperio romano, kind of, ocho épocas distintas, peste negra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocho veces en las que Louis y Harry se conocieron, y una en donde en verdad terminaron felices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Lifes

La primera vez que se conocieron, ninguno de los dos hablaba bien y sus cuerpos sólo estaban cubiertos por taparrabos. Harry se dedicaba a dibujar figuras representativas en las cuevas y Louis a buscar alimento, junto con otros tres que se dividían más tareas.  
Sólo se conocieron cuatro años.  
Louis fue devorado por un lobo.

 

La segunda vez que se conocieron, fue cuando el joven Heliogábalo se convirtió en emperador y fijó sus ojos hermosos en la gran hombría de Harry y en la belleza innegable de Louis. Ninguno de los dos cayó en sus encantos, sino más bien se enamoraron el uno del otro. Después de años de hablarse, Louis perdió su virginidad con Harry; pero al mes se convirtió en guardián del emperador debido a su inteligencia.  
Sólo se conocieron cuatro años.  
Louis fue asesinado en el golpe para derrocar a Heliogábalo.

 

La tercera vez fue en Egipto – Cleopatra ordenándole a Harry II que trajera a algún esclavo para que la distrajera mientras Marco Antonio llegaba a visitarla. A Harry le atrajo el hermoso joven de cabellos castaños y mirada azulina, y él pudo decir que fue amor a primera vista. Y de manera mutua. Terminó escogiendo a otra persona para distracción de su emperatriz – y él visitaba a escondidas al hermoso esclavo. Con el paso del tiempo, después de platicar y de tocarse, se tuvieron que separar.  
Sólo se conocieron cuatro años.  
Harry fue mandado como general a la guerra contra Octavio, perdiendo su vida en ella.

 

La cuarta fue en Londres, 1350. Las calles estaban repletas de muertos, de animales asquerosos y de ratas – las casas por completo vacías y la comida estaba podrida, deshechos por aquí y por allá. Aún así, Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirar la belleza de Louis, y cómo sus despampanantes ojos azules no perdían su brillo a pesar de que su familia murió semanas atrás gracias a la peste. Lo resguardó en su casa y cada que se enfermaba, temía que se fuera. Gracias a Dios que no los castigó por sus pecados, ellos vivieron mucho más que otras personas.  
Sólo se conocieron cuatro años.  
Harry dejó entrar por accidente a varias ratas en su casa, siendo el primero en morir de repente. Louis le siguió a los dos días. 

 

La quinta vez que se conocieron, Gilles de Rais buscó hasta el fin del mundo la hermosa voz de Louis, el noble llevando a Harry en esa travesía. Él también había caído rendido ante aquel sonido angelical, celestial – y él sabía que el hombre recordaba a la que fue el amor de su vida, Juana. Ojos azules y hermoso cabello castaño, le fue imposible no enamorarse de él. Participaba en las obras teatrales y era tratado casi como un rey, y un año luego ellos tuvieron su primer toque – mientras Gilles practicaba orgías con niños que iba recogiendo por ahí.  
Sólo se conocieron cuatro años.  
Luego de ser estafado, Gilles violó y desmembró a Louis, bajo la mirada atónita y aterrorizada de Harry.

 

La sexta vez, Harry iba en barco junto a su capitán, Hernán Cortés, con su rostro serio y frívolo para ir a ver aquéllas tierras que tanto causaron conmoción. Al llegar a tierra firme y siendo descubiertos, un grupo de hombres de apariencia completamente diferentes a ellos les acorralaron. Pero a él le atrajo la atención ese bello hombre de mirada azulina, que de igual manera se le quedó viendo con intensidad. Él sonrió, y le pidió a su capitán que lo dejara encargarse de él. Años pasaron, y luego de que el malvado Hernán se fue, él se quedó ahí junto al bello hombre, a quien nombró Louis.  
Sólo se conocieron cuatro años.  
Louis fue utilizado como sacrificio para que los dioses sacaran a los españoles de las tierras.

 

La séptima vez que se conocieron, Louis estaba a cargo del campo concentración de Auschwitz-Birkenau, y Harry llegó vestido con un traje de rayas – un moratón en su ojo izquierdo, siendo deportado mientras tramitaba su beca en Alemania, y todo por ser homosexual. Con el número 3564 grabado para siempre en su muñeca y 230 gramos de comida para sus otros tres compañeros, Harry siempre supo que en cualquier momento podría morir. Pero los bellos y frívolos ojos de Louis (un inglés que al parecer traicionó a su patria) le hechizaban, atrayéndolo cada día más y más. Aún así tenía miedo – él e Irma eran seres demoníacos que les encantaba torturar a judíos, homosexuales, a niños y a mujeres. Dos meses después, Louis le sacó y lo llevó a un lugar lejano, Harry pensando que acabaría con su vida o que le obligaría a trabajar a esas horas de la noche. Le ordenó que se acostara con él, y así mantenerlo vivo. Él no rechistó demasiado, de todos modos.  
Sólo se conocieron cuatro años.  
Harry fue liberado por el ejército de los Aliados, pero murió dos semanas después por desnutrición; Louis fue condenado a muerte, siendo ahorcado sólo una semana luego.

 

La octava vez que se conocieron, Louis concursó para el mismo el mismo programa al que fue Harry, y terminaron en la misma banda. Quedó maravillado por los ojos hermosos del castaño, y con el paso del tiempo todo dejó de ser una broma para volverse realidad. Se enamoraron, se juraron amor eterno, y fueron felices como nunca. Hasta que tuvieron que ocultar su amor, y quizá pensaron en rendirse… pero al final no lo hicieron. Eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa que se les plantara en frente. Mucho más.  
Se conocen desde hace más de cuatro años.  
Harry mira el hermoso anillo de compromiso que porta en su mano derecha, mientras siente la calidez de Louis abrazando su cuerpo, ambos en la cama después de hacer el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les guste (:


End file.
